Complicated
by JesusFreak35g
Summary: When someone kills on of his solders SSG John Micheal Creed is sent to find his killer to bad its never that easy.


I do not own DOA

The Beginning of a Feud

Paris France

Hayate could not believe his luck they did it they destroyed the tri-towers of DOATEC. He was standing victoriously with Ayane and Ryu as the tri-towers burned to the ground. They could see Kasumi in the distant as see was able to defeat her clone Alpha-152 but see was not the primary target and Hayate deep down loved her sister and did not want to carry out the order to kill her so they would let her go if only for now. Suddenly something caught his eye a figure running out of the building dragging out some wounded DOATEC soldiers the man was dragging the men to what looked like a DOATEC owned vehicle. Hayate immediately let Ayane and Ryu know what he was seeing. "It could just be a bystander trying to save some people" Ryu said as he watch the man drag the two men to the car "that is not just a bystander look at that man drag those to like a sack of potatoes" Ayane observed Hayate was in a tricky position that man could be a DOATEC employee trying to escape with information if he let him go it may come back to hurt him and if there were any chance that DOATEC could get data that would help them rebuild any faster than this victory would be for nothing however if he acted and he was wrong than he would have just killed and innocent civilian just trying to do the right thing. Either way he was going to have to make a decision and make one fast. Because the man just got to the door "Ayane" Hayate said "Yes Master Hayate" "stay here and I will deal with this if it I am wrong than I will be the one that receives the punishment" Hayate said and with that he disappeared to deal with the would-be rescuer.

SPC Matthew Johnson of the 75th Ranger Regiment knew he was crazy when he ran into the burning building to save the two men that were dying at the entrance he just could not let them burn to death he had to get them to a hospital. SSG Creed his platoon sergeant always told him that sometimes he was too nice for his own good and that it could get him killed in battle one day. But he also told him that there was no one he would want to watch his back more than him so it was a mixed feeling when it came to him it could have been because Matthew save his life but Matthew did not care right now he had to stabilize these guys before they bleed out. Another problem was the fact that he had a feeling that he was being followed and a Rangers feeling was never wrong he had to get to his car where he had an M9 pistol under his seat for protection but dragging the two men was slowing him down big time. When he finally got to his car and opened his front door a voice stopped him "who are you and what are you doing here" Matthew turned around and saw a red haired Japanese man holding a katana. "Ok this is strange what the hell is going on." "My name is Matthew and I am just trying to get these two men to a hospital" Matthew said the man looked at him for a long second before he finally said leave the two men to their fate and get out of here." "Matthew was enraged "but they will die if I leave him here how can you just stand there and let them die." The man's eyes narrowed has he put his hands on his sword "leave now" Matthew just did not get this guy he was acting like those Taliban guys in Afghanistan men that just want to kill everyone different even if they were completely defenseless he just could not let that happen he figured that he could get his gun before the man could swing his sword and keep the man there so he can put the men in the car. Matthew turned around and made it look like he was following the man's orders and as soon as the M9 was in reach he grabbed it turn around and took aim at the man but then something happened Matthew realized that he could not breathe and he was losing his vision. He looked down and realizes that his there was blood on his clothes his own blood. Then he understood what was going on he was dying and there was no chance of saving him. "I guess SSG Creed was right my ways did get me killed." Matthew's eyes became heavy and tears started to escape them "and to think I just buried my Grandmother here." And then death took him.

Hayate looked at the man that he just killed this guy could not have been older than 21 he reached into the man's wallet and took out his ID. Matthew Johnson an American than it hit him Hayate had just kid a young man for being at the wrong place at the wrong time. He felt sick he felt even worse than his first kill. He just killed someone who was just trying to do the right thing there was no justice in that. Not only that but a boy this young was sure to have family and to die alone like he did was going to be devastating to them. Hayate continued thinking until Ayane finally snapped him out of his thoughts "Master Hayate the police are coming we need to get out of here" Hayate did not realize that the police were so close and cursed himself for letting down his guard he immediately went to Ayane and together he disappeared into the night. But deep down Hayate new that this sin would return to visit him and to atone for this sin would cost him dearly. He never realizes that he never let go of the man's ID.

Ft. Benning Georgia

SSG John Michael Creed loved bombs did not know why maybe it was because of his status as a Ranger, or maybe it was because he always loved explosions but here he was planting some C4 on a door conducting a training exercises. After he place the blasting caps in the C4 he got back behind his the stairs to where the others were. "Alright guys remember be fast and aggressive the other men nodded and with that he pressed the detonator and the door blasted its way into the house within seconds the men were in the house and sweeping all of the rooms and taking care of enemy personnel (of course they were pop up targets but still enemy personnel). About 2 minutes past before the objective was complete and the men were out of the building mission complete. "OK guys that was a good job with the exercise that will be all for today" and with that everyone took off to go home. John was almost to his truck when someone called out to him "SSG Creed" he turned around and saw 2 MPs heading his way. "OK this is odd" John thought "Is there a problem officers" John said "Lt General needs to see you he said it is about SPC Johnson." With that John's eyes widen he remember that Matthew went on emergency leave to go to his Grandmother's funeral in Paris did he do something drastic. "What happened to SPC Johnson" John asked. The two MPs looked at each other as if to decide which one should tell him the terrible news until finally one of them looked at John and stated "SSG Creed we regret to inform you that SPC Johnson was killed by unknown terrorist in Paris. With that Johns eyes widened he could not believe it who would want to kill that kid and why "we do not have all the details now that is why Lt General Jacobs wants to see so he can fill you in you need to come with us right away." John did not say anything but he wordlessly followed the 2 MPs to their vehicle on their way to the Post Commanders office.

As soon as John enter the office he did the thing that everyone did when they were called to a officers office marched to the middle of the office saluted and stated that he was here as requested the General saluted back and told him to sit down. General Johnson looked at John before saying "first of all I am very sorry for your lost I know that SPC Johnson meant a lot to you." John nodded "Yes sir we were we served together in Afghanistan so we were close." General Johnson nodded before stating "did you hear about the Tri Tower attack." John nodded "yes sir I did" "apparently SPC Johnson was in the area and was killed in the crossfire." John looked puzzled "do the police have any idea who killed him sir" the general shook his head before saying "no and even if they did they probably would not tell us unless we pushed really hard which is where you come in." John was still puzzled "sir". The General opened a folder that contained John's records "I have looked over your records and I must say that I am very impress. The General continued "2 tours of duty in Afghanistan as an Airborne Ranger not only that but you were also an intelligence analyst while you were there John nodded. That is not all either you were also considered one of the best snipers in your area your ability made it easier to keep the city from falling into chaos. John did not know why the General was reading his record to him he thought he was here to find out how Matthew died but he kept his mouth shut. "I think that you are the only type of person that would be able to find SPC Johnson's killer in this type of situation. John's eyes widened "sir?" "We do not know a lot about the terrorist group that attacked the towers but what we do know is somehow they are able to enter the DOA tournaments every event so we are sending you to participate in the tournament and to find SPC Johnson's killer. If you find him contact us so we can send in the team to charge him and bring him back to the states to face charges." John thought about what he had just been told he knew that he owed Matthew's family closer for their son's murder and he figured what better way of doing it by catching the killer. "When do I leave" John said the General smiled in 2 weeks almost right after the funeral until than dismissed" and with that John stood up saluted and left.

1 Week later

"So you won't be coming home for our fourth of July bash" Elizabeth asked Elizabeth was one of John's siblings. "I am afraid not Elizabeth this is something that I have to do I promised that as soon as I finish this I will come and see you guys." He could hear Elizabeth get annoyed "You know that you have not been to one of our family get together in almost 2 years I would not be surprise if the others think you have forgotten them." John stopped her "you know that I would never forget you guys and I will visit you as soon as I can." Elizabeth calmed down after that "I know John it's just after mom died she would want us to stick together and stay a family and when you accept these assignments it makes us think that you care more about the army than us." John signed "If it were anything else I would have declined but I having a soldier die under your command is not an easy thing to deal with." Elizabeth seem to accept that answer seeing it on the news "you better bring us back something from France and you better take pictures and I do not care about what happens in December you will come back for Christmas." John smiled "I promise to be back for Christmas." And with that he said his goodbye and hanged up.

3 days later

John hated funeral of course he never knew anyone who liked them the last funeral he was at was his mother's when she died of Cancer which in made him almost commit suicide but John did not want to think about that right now especially since he had to be strong in front of Matthews mother who had just lost her only son. It was than John had a new resolved he would find Matthews killer and if that scumbag put up even a hint of a fight he was going to kill him. When the funeral was over John went back home to pack he had to get ready he had to fly to Paris in a few days that killer might be participating in the DOA tournament and he prayed that he found out who killed him before the first match because if he does not he was going to take out his anger on everybody that he faced and anyone that got in his way.


End file.
